


Jacket Stealing

by softcalender



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Feel-good, Fluff, Jacket Stealing, Kei is vv cold, M/M, Tobio is soft for Kei, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softcalender/pseuds/softcalender
Summary: Tsukishima wears Kageyama's jacket.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 143





	Jacket Stealing

"It's here!" Yachi exclaimed loudly as she bolstered into the gym. Determined and a little wild around the eyes she set down a huge cardboard box at the steps of the stage. Behind her two first years wobbly put down their own. Yachi may seem slight but she had grown very strong physically and mentally, which Kageyama was very proud of her for.

Since first year, their funding for the volleyball team had expounded exponentially. Yachi being the dedicated manager she was had created the design and sourced a production company to make them jackets. 

"It is a personalised bomber jacket! It has everyone's last name, jersey number and of course it is in our school colors."

She gestured for everyone to gather. Ennoshita took hold of a clipboard to mark out whoever got their jacket. Slowly they got through the first years. There was a lot of yelling, Ennoshita just had to look at them fiercely for them to calm down, sit and open their jackets. After the first years were settled, Tanaka got impatient and demanded that the third years get their jackets now.

"Nishinoya, yours is customised to be orange as the libero. Hope you like it!" Yachi said nervously as she handed to him.

Nishinoya all but tore of the plastic packaging. Yachi couldn't help but laugh. Ennoshita's eye twitched.

"YACHI IT'S AMAZING OH MY GOD. TANAKA LOOK HOW MUCH COOLER MINE IS-" 

"-NO IT'S NOT. LOOK HOW INTIMIDATING I LOOK IN THE BLACK." 

Tanaka got up in a flurry and swished the jacket onto his shoulders. He then jumped on the stage and dramatically posed for the team. 

"You look like a fish."

Tanaka pounced on him, "NANI-"

"ALRIGHT. That's enough!" Ennoshita demanded and slammed their backs so hard they feel to the ground with the rest of the team.

"Alright... now the second years," Yachi chuckled.

Kageyama came forward and took the plastic sealed jacket for himself and Tsukishima.

"Thank you," Kei smiled at him. Their knees touched as they sat next to each other and calmly opened their packages. Yamaguchi and Hinata stayed near the front and complimented Yachi on the design.

"You really nailed it!" Hinata exclaimed, meaning every word. He couldn't look away from the jacket.

"Thank you! I hope you all like it."

"Um. I have a problem." Tsukishima got up and approached Yachi. "It's way too small." 

Kageyama trailed behind him. The gym was now buzzing with excited talking as everyone crowded in little groups. No one really paid attention when they approached Yachi.

"Try wearing it anyway, Kei."

"Yes yes, your highness."

Practise was practically over at this point so Ennoshita dismissed them as Tsukishima attempted to wear the jacket. The jacket barely covered his lower forearm and uncomfortably stretched across his back. The length was however the right length. Yachi worriedly doted. "I am so sorry! They seem to have gotten the dimensions wrong." 

"It's alright."

"No it's not. I will get you the right size, but its going to take a few weeks."

"That's fine. Thanks Yachi."

"Of course!" 

* * *

They were walking home after practise. Ahead of Tobio and Kei, Hinata trailed with his bicycle and talking to Yamaguchi about the new game he'd been playing.

"You look good in the jacket, King." Tsukishima said fond.

Kageyama nudged his shoulder, "Are you upset you didn't get yours?"

"Not really, I can just steal yours." Tsukishima joked. Kageyama had noticed him eyeing the jackets of his teammates as they left school. He was the only one without out so he stuck out like a sore thumb. Not that has bothered Tsukishima before because of his tall gait anyway. But Kageyama could tell his boyfriend was feeling slightly jealous.

Kageyama paused for a second then took of his jacket. Tsukishima made a sound of protest.

"You take everything I say literally! It's alright."

"No I want you to wear it." Kageyama said a bit shy as he shoved the bunched jacket onto Tsukishima's hands. Kei resigned and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever the King wants, he gets." Even as he made fun of him, Kageyama noticed how quickly Kei set down his bag to wear the jacket. He couldn't help the smile as he helped Kei wear it.

It was looser because Kageyama was bigger, but it made him like more muscular. The '9' jersey number, lay on his back and above it read 'Kageyama'. Tsukishima posed slightly and showed to Kageyama.

"How is it?"

Kageyama was suddenly overriden with emotion. He couldn't tell what it was. Maybe it was the way Kei was smiling at him right now. Warm, unguarded and clearly very happy. Maybe it was aphrodisiac setting of the sunset. Which blanketed the street way they were on in warm orange beams. Or perhaps it was simply seeing his name on Kei's back. And thinking, _'Someday. That'll be real.'_

"You look amazing."

"I am taking this home," Kei said smugly.

Kageyama clasped a hand and tugged Tsukishima too him. Surprised by his sudden move, Tsukishima held onto his forearm with his other hand, as Kageyama drew their faces close. Gently, as if afraid the moment might just break if he wasn't delicate now, he kissed his cheek, "Sure, I love you."

"W-where is that coming from?" Kei asked quietly.

"I'll tell you in the future."

Tsukishima frowned at him but then joked. The red tinge in his cheek dusky under the suns ray, "You are only dating me for my looks, right? You were going to say you couldn't bear to keep your hands of me, right?"

Kageyama groaned and picked up Tsukishima's bag with his other hand. He started walking but didn't let go of their hands, "You are annoying."

"Your argument is void with how you are still holding my hand."

"I'm stuck with you."

Tsukishima laughed and squeezed his hand. Kageyama smiled at him sweetly.

_'Yeah, someday.'_

**Author's Note:**

> I saw like a percabeth post about this and LITERALLY got so inspired i stopped everything i was doing to write this.


End file.
